nightbloomfandomcom-20200215-history
Shurui Aisu Kyofu
Personality Shurui is a rather strange man, despite his, at times, stoic look he enjoys things that cause light disturbances. He enjoys a good prank every now and then and sometimes might even help out in preparation or acquiring some materials for it. As long as no one will be hurt and it's all in good fun he will agree not to stop the person. He enjoys taking care of children and is often at times seen going around the basic level's floor and helping out the kids there. Often seen in the cafeteria he is always seen with either an ice cream or a Popsicle, presumably to keep himself cool. He he actually just rather enjoys eating them, and always prepares his own ice cream. He loves to use his magic for entertainment purposes and will often make slight shows out of them. If he is ever in conflict or a dangerous fight he acts exactly like how he looks at times, stoic, cold, and calculating. He observes you with an unnerving gaze tracking you and he will not lose sight of you when he is like that. Other times when fighting/sparing he likes to gauge his opponent and act appropriately. No flashy moves, no over the top magics, and little to no wasted movements. At times he has to make decisions that some might consider immoral but they are always for the good that he believes to be right. Bio Born and raised in the Frozen Wall of Izozte, Shurui was a rather quite child. Not many people have ever seen the great town that lies at the top of their wall and in turn not many have ever seen the world beyond it. His grandfather was one of the few who have and would tell him grand tales, that his parents would say sounds grand or in some of the rare cases impossible. Like most Izozte all had an affinity to ice, and snow and what not and many were trained by other Izozte. Shurui on the other hand wanted to see the world and was pushed into it more by his parents and grandpa. With the bare minimal training needed he set off with his grandpa and left the Wall and made his way to Nightbloom Academy per his grandpa's suggestion. He was nervous and being the quiet person he was, was at times picked on, but when he finally found his voice and voiced his opinions it stopped. It was then that he finally had a change of expression for the first time, and a smile graced his face. Though he mainly stood stoic most of his stay people knew of his occasional changes. After graduating he returned to the Wall and took his place among the guards, as a lead guard after showing his prowess. As he grew older he kept practicing just as he was told to in Nightbloom and his magic just got better and better. His parents were some of the most meddling people on the planet, as they would always try and hook him up with potential wives. He grew tired after the seventh attempt. It was not that he did not like them, but he was so focused on perfecting his magic. At the age of twenty-seven he told his family that he would leave to travel this world and hone his skills even further. His travels took him all over but the only cities he actually visited were Kalinth, Iyana, and Valeif. He never stayed there long as though not openly but a small handful of the residence were always wary of him, since he was an Izozte and not to much was known about his kind. He took it all in stride though as he perfected his art of creating ice shards from the water in the air. Finally at age twenty-nine he was able to create the shards with even the most minimal amount of moisture. He also found that the purer the water the better and sharper the shards, and would often be carrying an applicable amount of pure water from Valeif. He ended up returning to Nightbloom City once again and asked Nyx if he would be allowed to teach there. He offered his knowledge of the creatures of the world that he had managed to confront and some even study while he was perfecting his magic. She agreed thankfully and he started his life as a teacher, not long after he was offered a position to the committee as a representative of the Izozte. He sent word home first and was replied with many letters in the form of "DO US PROUD!" from his family and from others, a "good luck." His mother even snuck in a small note of "hurry and make us some grand kids you silly boy!" Even at thirty his mother still called him boy, despite his having two younger siblings. Trivia He has a side hobby of making his own brand of ice cream which he hand makes with his own ice, some salt, sugar crystals, and milk, and add anything appropriate for flavor. He of course charges for this since it takes time to make and must be ordered ahead of time.